MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam
The MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam is a proposed mass production variant of the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam. It is featured in the M-MSV design series. Technology & Combat Characteristics A scaled down version of ZZ Gundam, the Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam use the same body frame, but was redesigned to remove the Core Block System and the transformation function, and had a GM-type visor on its head. Inheriting the design concept of the ZZ Gundam, it is equipped with a large number of high-output beam weapons and missiles. Armaments ;*50mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though it can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Simplified High Mega Cannon :Mounted in the center of the head. Like the ZZ Gundam's high mega cannon, the simplified high mega cannon can seriously damage a mobile suit with even a glancing hit, or destroy a standard mobile suit shield making it impossible to block the beam. However, it only had a two shots limit. ;*Diffuse Mega Particle Cannon :Located on the chest, it can emit multiple energy beams that can easily destroy an enemy unit in one shot. It can be fired simultaneously with the simplified high mega cannon to create a larger combined beam, but this would result in the Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam overloading. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of the many mobile suits is the beam rifle. The particle beam fired from a beam rifle can penetrate almost any armor not treated with specific counter-measures. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits. The beam saber is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It is capable of cutting through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. The Mass Production Tye ZZ Gundam has two beam sabers stored on the right hip, and they are downsized from the ZZ Gundam's hyper beam sabers to give priority to the energy supply for the other high-output beam weapons. ;*Missile Pod :Further adding to the Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam's offensive capabilities are two back-mounted missile pods and one hip-mounted missile pod. ;*Hand Grenade Launcher :Mounted on each of the forearms are a pair of Grenade Launchers. They are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. ;*Weapon Pod :The Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam can mount two weapon pods on swivel hardpoints located on the shoulders as optional armament. They each consist of a 3-tube Missile Pods and Beam Cannons. These Weapon Pods can be ejected to increase the Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam's speed. History Anaheim Electronics also planned to mass-produce the ΖΖ Gundam as the MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ΖΖ Gundam. While the design is incredibly powerful when compared to other mass production MS, it was not put into mass production due to high cost. Only four units were constructed before production was cancelled. In U.C.0094, a Mass Production Type ΖΖ Gundam piloted by Fresberg Corps member Braier Ryude was deployed for technical tests with the MSN-001X Gundam Delta Kai at Area X of the Mariana Base. It also participated in search operations for Zeon Remnants with the Gundam Delta Kai. It is later board by Ing Ryude during the Gundam Delta Kai theft incident. Gallery 5445T4.png|Color art and beam rifle MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam Lineart.png|Lineart MSZ-013 Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam info.jpg 013 ZZ.jpg Across.jpg Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam.jpg MASSZZ.jpg|''SD Gundam G Generation World'' External links *Mass Production Type ZZ Gundam on MAHQ ja:MSZ-013 量産型ΖΖガンダム